


Soledad por amor o Amor por soledad

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Young Sherlock Holmes (1985)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, ChicoxChica, ChicoxChico, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OneShot/Viñeta, Post-Time, RelacionesHeterosexuales/Homosexuales, Romance, Tragic Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Lo que fue su juventud definió quien es hoy cubriendo su vista ante el hoy por vivir. Deja de ocultarte tras el pasado, toma el presente y experimenta el futuro.





	Soledad por amor o Amor por soledad

**Una nueva historia de Sherlock Holmes se abre paso ante mi implacable imaginación, definitivamente las ideas fluyen cuando más películas de Sherlock vez o cualquier serie relacionada XD.**

***Cofcofcof* Entre otros menesteres, ¿Podrían recomendarme algunas buenas películas de Sherlock Holmes?, necesito consumir todo lo posible antes de leer los libros que aún no compro porque está muy difícil encontrarlos Q-Q**

**En fin, espero disfruten de este mini-relato.**

**ADVERTENCIA: La personalidad de Sherlock que todos conocemos es un tanto diferente en esta versión, así que no es fuera de carácter, sino, que estoy trabajando con el diseño que hicieron del personaje en esta película.**

**Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Young Sherlock Holmes/Sherlock Holmes y El secreto de la Pirámide es una producción original de Mark Johnson, Henry Winkler, Steven Spielberg, guion original de Chris Columbus y dirigida por Barry Levinson.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leños, crujientes y quemados con el único propósito de brindar calefacción en una temporada invernal o quizás luego de una poderosa tormenta enfriando rudamente el clima de Londres.

Completamente simple, que hasta el infante menos atento podría comprender la funcionalidad de un par de leños amontonados bajo una especie de mini cuarto ladrillado que expulsa su humo a través de un orificio superior, dando trabajo a los conocidos deshollinadores.

Demasiado común y tan aburrido.

Tomo la oreja de aquella delicada taza blanca de porcelana – un regalo especial de su hermano mayor – sorbiendo con delicadeza aquel liquido colorido y ligeramente endulzado traído hace solo minutos por su casera la Sra. Hudson; terminado de consumir, regreso la taza al pequeño plato dispuesto encima de su mesita con lámpara.

Helado, hace horas que el calor desprendido por la infusión se había perdido.

**Perder.**

Una palabra que dejo de asociar hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora recordaba tales banalidades?

La gracia e inteligencia, su dulce voz, encantadora sonrisa y un valor poco usual en las jóvenes de Londres. Quizás, solo quizás, ella estaba por delante de la época.

Un amor que fuera eterno y alejara la soledad.

Una inhalación profunda fue seguida de abrir el cajón al lado de su mesa cercana al sillón ocupado por él, rebusco con parsimonia dando con uno de sus primeros artículos con los cuales desarrollo cierto apego, la elegante pipa, comprada por un común chico regordete con dificultades visuales.

\- Watson – su nombre salió como un suspiro. Tras una reunión común se volvieron amigos, compañeros en la resolución de casos – o al menos uno de tantos – y probablemente si las circunstancias que llevaron su expulsión hubieran sido otras, graduarse del mismo instituto, alargando la lista de sus más prometedores casos.

Ahora con los años pasados, tras una interesante coincidencia volvieron a reunirse, la dulce y fresca expresión de un chico de 13 años, fue cambiado por fuertes facciones, combinado con un ligero ceño fruncido, el cabello largo ligeramente rizado, corto y alisado hacia atrás, además de ese curioso bigote que no le quedaba tan mal.

Definitivamente John Watson cambio y creció, logro cumplir su sueño de volverse un Médico, sobrepasando complicaciones por aquella camaradería formada entre ambos, además de los incidentes de una guerra en que tuvo que involucrarse como soldado.

El buen y amable Dr. Watson.

* * *

Las imágenes aparecían nuevamente en su mente, puso el tabaco dentro de la pipa, encendiendo una cerilla para comenzar a degustar del sabor de aquella sustancia tan fuerte pero relajante. Inevitablemente permitía a las emociones invadir por esas grietas que con esfuerzo a intentando sellar.

Una hermosa cabaña de madera rustica construida en las afueras, con un huerto personal, comida deliciosa y tibia esperando para un picnic, todo idea suya, el viento meciendo sus dorados cabellos, sonriéndole solo como ella sabía hacerlo, pronunciando palabras que no podían ser escuchadas.

Lágrimas, cristalinas deslizándose y ella aun mostraba felicidad.

\- ¡Holmes, despierta! – abrió los ojos siendo el rostro de Watson lo primero en apoderarse de su campo visual, pronto identifico el suelo de la sala de estar, botellas y un par de agujas regadas alrededor suyo; y el calor de la chimenea desaparecido, más exacto como inexistente.

Volvía a ser claro en su mente, Moriarty murió hace no más de dos meses, finalmente un poco de paz y tranquilidad pero… con casos más aburridos que los acostumbrados, curioso. ¿Cómo fue que termino con la aguja pegada a su ante brazo?, ¿Debía haber una razón lógica, no?

\- Por dios Holmes, me prometiste que no volverías a inyectarte. – dijo molesto Watson, recogiendo con precaución las botellas vacías y agujas. Holmes recuperando su sentido del equilibrio se irguió hasta quedar sentado mostrando una mirada ausente puesta únicamente en su compañero de piso que se encargaba de dar un mínimo de orden al lugar. Siempre tan correcto, moral y puesto en un objetivo. – Llegar para escuchar a la Sra. Hudson contrariada de encontrarte tirado y casi entre convulsiones no es mi forma predilecta de iniciar una semana.

Y así comienza el extenso regaño de Watson, complementado por cuidar de su salud evitando ingerir más drogas de las necesarias – en caso de contraer una enfermedad – limitarse en lo posible a fumar de la pipa sin dejar una nube de humo tan gruesa que ni sus pies les permiten ver; finalizando en su falta de consciencia por el orden, un hombre de su edad debía ser capaz de mantener sus pertenencias personales dentro de su habitación o al menos asegurar que sus experimentos no terminen dentro de las alacenas o confundiéndolos con aperitivos.

\- Sabes que voy a mudarme. – esas palabras, ¿Por qué ahora?, de todos los momentos brindados, precisamente elije aquel en donde recientemente ha tenido un sueño realista de sus días de juventud. – A penas me case con Mary, mi vida cambiara por completo Holmes.

El silencio del detective era suficiente respuesta, jamás avanzaban de ese punto, Holmes sacaba a relucir algún jugoso caso que atrapara el interés del doctor, dejando por olvidado dicho tema y llevando ante la justicia algún asesino loco o ladrón ingenioso. Pero, eso no significaba que el tema se zanjará, continuamente Watson trataba de hablar con él, explicarle, pero la terquedad tan usual de Holmes no ayudaba. Claramente sus negativas no detendrían la decisión del doctor, que poco más de dos meses tras su decisión le propuso matrimonio a Mary quien no dudó en aceptar.

Por supuesto, que enterarse del avance de Watson no causo esa tremenda felicidad que cualquier amigo varón deberá sentir. ¿Con qué propósito?

Ninguno en particular, tan solo externalizar su aceptación tras un nuevo rumbo tomado en su vida, con una mujer que le daría una feliz familia, acompañándolo hasta el día de su muerte.

\- Sherlock – susurro el doctor, tomando por sorpresa al detective, pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre y limitadas las personas que se atrevían a dirigirse tan coloquialmente sin temblar de miedo primero. – Cuando tú te fuiste del instituto yo seguí con mi vida. – se detuvo, meditando lo que estaría a continuación por decir, expulso una pequeña cantidad de aire intentando no arrepentirse – Y sé que a Elizabeth – colocándose apresurado de pie impido al doctor que pronunciara tales ridículas palabras de motivación y resignación. Solo una vez, tan solo una se permitió amar, perdiendo más de lo que tendría que perder, ¿Por qué volver a enamorarse?

Paso a un lado del doctor, encerrándose en su habitación con un fuerte portazo, abandonando por completo a su amigo. ¿Cómo entendería el buen doctor que su único y más preciado amor fue impulsado por soledad?

Y amar a otra persona para no verse atrapado por las cadenas del abandono, resultaba patético a comparación del conocido sentimiento en libros de romance por el simple hecho de amar a alguien más.

Su adolescencia se vio plagada del dulce sentimiento, una incalculable compresión de la mujer más bella de todo Londres, sabiendo que nunca más tendría porque regresar a su hogar, escuchando los llantos de su madre tras el engaño de su padre o a su padre renegando de él, ni a su hermano mayor que inútilmente trataba de consolarlo. Consideraba una pena no ser capaz de hablar con su yo más joven y así explicarle que el mundo no es tan simple que las elecciones de hoy siempre tendrán repercusiones mañana.

Dejarse guiar por sus emociones le costara su propia vida en más de una ocasión y la soledad no es tan aterradora.

Permitió a su cuerpo caerse ante el colchón de la cama, los efectos secundarios de esa nueva droga estaban desvaneciéndose más lentamente de lo esperado a penas volver a despertarse anotaría sus resultados, esperando que Watson no estuviera al salir de su recamara.

* * *

\- Sherlock… Sherlock…

Con esfuerzo separo los parpados, un vasto cielo azul sin nubes ante su visión, el cosquillo de húmeda hierba bajo suyo, complementado por una tranquila brisa, aún faltaba para la llegada de la primavera y en caso de adelantarse era demasiado brillante para el clima de su tierra.

¿Sueño o alucinación?

\- Sherlock… Sherlock…

Esa voz, le llamaba con insistencia sin perder dulzura y calma, ¿Quién le esperaba tan ansiosamente?, apoyándose en sus manos se puso de pie procurando no caer en el proceso, un ligero mareo le atravesó al estar una vez más en pie. La droga tenia efectos secundarios más potentes de lo previsto.

Giro sobre sus propios pies, afinando su oído para seguir el llamado a su nombre, tardo menos de lo esperado, estando frente a un campo cubierto de flores silvestres, siendo aquello descartado inmediatamente.

Frente a él se mostraba una figura no afectada por los años, hermosa, pura y magistral, un nudo formado en su garganta corto de tajo toda frase o pregunta que pudiera realizar. Sencillamente imposible.

Sus rubios cabellos rizados moviéndose por el compás del viento, comenzando a caminar con su precioso vestido blanco cubierto por una capa de tonalidad cremosa y esponjado sin ser invernal, así la recordaba, su Elizabeth.

Deteniéndose a menos de un metro, reparo en la enorme diferencia de estaturas, por supuesto, él creció, cambio y maduro hasta ser un hombre, pero ella, su hermosa Elizabeth a quién egoístamente robaron su tiempo.

Tiempo que por no ser a causa de su propia debilidad a las emociones habría continuado.

Era su egoísmo y miedo infantil a la soledad que terminaba por arrebatarle lo más preciado.

\- Llegas tarde, Sherlock. – la calidez desprendida ante un común regaño, volvió al detective a este momento, donde se decidiría todo. – Como siempre llegas tarde.

La promesa de años atrás grabada a fuego en su ser para nunca ser olvidada, porque en otra vida estarán juntos ese es su destino y quizás ese era el momento de cumplir – o la droga fue demasiado para él y ya había muerto – de estar con Elizabeth y cambiar quien ha sido hasta hoy.

\- Elizabeth

\- Lo sé, Sherlock – levanto su mano derecha tomando el mando de la conversación – Y está bien. Siempre he entendido que no importa cuántas veces te deje el mensaje, tú nunca llegaras en el momento indicado. – el rojizo en sus ojos cristalinos fue como un puñal en su corazón. – Pero eso es lo que te convierte en quien eres Sherlock, y amo cada parte de ti, desde las más ridículas hasta las más oscuras.

\- ¿D-de que estas hablando, Elizabeth? – su voz tembló, dejaba a las emociones escaparse de entre las grietas formadas en su propia pared. Aún mantenía una suave sonrisa, con diminutas gotas transparentes deslizándose sin piedad.

\- Mi amado Sherlock, nunca más estuviste solo, ni lo estarás – atrapo las gotas con el dorso de su mano, intentando no dejar de mirar directamente al hombre no al joven – sin embargo, esta vez no importa cómo, tienes que cumplir con la hora. – mostro un diminuto reloj de bolsillo detenidos el minutero y segundero. – Porque esta vez, no estaré yo para decirte lo tarde que has llegado.

Un torrente de aire levanto los pétalos de flores, dificultando su vista, haciéndole retroceder sin posibilidad de tocar a Elizabeth y detener lo que fuera este vendaval miniatura.

\- Y no olvides decirle a John que comer tantos pastelillos de fresa con crema son malos para alguien que ya no es un niño. – Sumergido en completa penumbra.

¿Sueño?, ¿Alucinación? O ¿Un paso hacia la muerte?

Tic-toc, Tic-toc, tic-toc.

Tic-toc, Tic-toc

Tic-toc

Tic…

Toc…

El lloriqueo silencioso turbaba su recién vuelta al mundo real por cuarta vez consecutiva, recordando ese alucinógeno traído por Lestrade para verificar su potencia, al parecer poseía propiedades idénticas al usado en esas agujas durante el caso con la pirámide. Causando varias muertes estrepitosas y pánico entre la Burguesía de Londres.

Una dosis pequeña, menos que una gota, resultaba en un profundo estado de aletargamiento solo siendo liberado tras infringirse un daño físico severo. Un brazo enyesado, fue una excelente decisión, salvo tener a Watson entre llanto por atenderlo con su cuerpo experimentando efectos secundarios que le hicieron sudar hasta deshidratarse y luchar sobre la cama.

\- De todas tus hazañas esta es la más infame, Holmes. Tu pulso se detuvo, por casi cinco minutos estuviste muerto. – retiro sus redondos lentes, secando sus lágrimas esperando por las fáciles excusas del detective, quitándole importancia incluso a la misma muerte. – Holmes… eres… un hombre desconsiderado.

\- Watson… - sentía la garganta seca, notando su voz más ronca de lo usual. El doctor, tomo la jarra sirviendo un vaso de agua, ayudando al otro hombre a enderezarse para humedecer sus labios. - …

\- No te esfuerces Holmes, reposa un poco más, te consiguiere una muda limpia y algo de sopa. – tomando cuidado se alejó de la cama, arreglando el brazo enyesado en una posición cómoda hasta su regreso con alimento y ropas, además de informar a la Sra. Hudson del estado de Holmes.

Casi con el pie en la puerta y girando la perilla, el último de los recordatorios resonó con eco " _Deja de llegar tarde por una vez Sherlock_ ", provocando dolor por encima de su costilla izquierda bajando hasta su estómago retorciendo sus tripas, subiendo por su laringe deteniéndose en sus cuerdas vocales olvidando la resequedad y dolor.

\- John – se detuvo, sujetando la perilla y ladeando su cuerpo hasta ver al hombre postrado en cama soltar una de sus típicas frases burdas.- Te amo. Te amo John Watson.

Las manecillas una vez detenidas por una decisión emocional volvían a correr por la misma razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado su lectura.**

**En cierto sentido recomiendo ver la película si buscan una nueva perspectiva del mejor detective del mundo.**

**Por otra parte luego de la película le encuentras sentido a porque pudo llegar a ser como es Holmes~.**

**Además la escena final me inspiro, que puedo decir, XD. Hubiera sido genial una secuela, pero no todo son secuelas U-U.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
